Production printing systems utilizing continuous form media typically include a number of post printing stations, through which the continuous form media flows. Such stations may include a cutting station, a folding station, a stapling station, etc. Due to the size and the complexity of the printing system, a large linear media path may exist from the exit of the actual imprinting on the media to the post printing stations. For example, the distance the media may have to travel from the imprinting station to the next station, such as a cutting station, may be as much as 20 or more linear feet. In some cases, the media is advanced at the end of the imprinting process to feed the continuous form paper to the next station. In this case, a large amount of media may travel un-printed at the exit of the imprinting station.
Unlike typical paper, some continuous form media is of a more sensitive nature. For example, the continuous form media may include pre-printed check blanks, government identity cards, insurance cards, etc. When advancing such media at the end of the imprinting station to the post printing stations, a large amount of such sensitive media may remain un-printed upon, and subsequently, pose potential accountability and security problems.